Yu-Gi-Oh The Seven Star Warriors
by Devante1600
Summary: When Seven Duelist are chosen to Possess the 7 numbers of warriors who saved the world from the Evilswarm army what will they do to stop them from taking over their world.


**In the big city of New Domino city ,in this large industrial city and of the many buildings lies one building in particular that is 10 stories high and in the front of the building is the title Duel University's Administrative Building and outside stood many people waiting to get in for there chance to go to the famous Duel University .**

Out of the many people stood a young man with black hair and brown eyes standing very tall with his black rubber boots ,black pants, black sleeveless sweater with his green hood with yellow linings . The young man was seemingly talking to himself but if we look closer at him you can see him talking to a dark red dragon like creature.

"Man Shark Drake will you just be quiet about for a second, man I wish I could of had a different duel spirit"said the angry young man

"You know you need me kid we are like two fish in a pond" the spirit said gladly.

"You mean two peas in a pod and no we aren't if I were a fish you wouldn't hesitate to eat me at first glance"he stated as he continued into the line and entered the building.

"Now just be quiet unlike me people can't see you and i don't want them to think I'm crazy" he whisper as he glanced at the people around him.

"Sure whatever I would wish you luck but with me in your deck you won't need it" the monster spirit said with bravado as he disappeared.

"Finally"the young man exclaimed as his duel spirit faded away and he was finally up in line.

"Hello sir may I have your name and registration please" said the female receptionist.

"Ok here you go "he said as he handed her the documents and she started typing them into the computer.

"Ok Shun Hasegawa here is your temporary ID for the test and go to the 5th floor to take the test and if you pass welcome to the university "the receptionist said happily.

"Ok thanks"shun exclaimed as he walked towards the elevator.

Just as shun entered the elevator a voice shouted "W-WAIT HOLD THE ELEVATOR" the person who shouted has a young woman his age with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Uh sure" Shun held the elevator for the young lady

"Gee thanks " she said "I'm Lily Kamiya nice to meet you!"Lily said putting her hand.

"Uh no problem , My name is Shun. Shun Hasegawa"he replied as he shakes her hand

"Oh definitely I want to be a great duelist professional one day "lily exclaimed "I can't wait to win this duel exam so I can be one step closer to my dream ,what about you Shun?" she said as we got out the elevator on the fifth floor and entered the duel arena.

"Me? well I want to be a turbo duelist professional and I heard this university can help with the duel runner and turbo dueling stuff"shun had explained as he and lily sat down in the arena waiting for their named to be called.

"Well that's cool "lily said.

"Duelist number 462 Shun Hasegawa please report to the duel field number 3" Shouted the speakers around the duel arena.

''Well that's my cue see you later Lily " shun said as he made his way towards the duel field.

''Good Luck Shun don't lose" Lily shouted as he walked to the arena.

As shun entered the arena he took out his white duel pad and put his deck in it and activated it."So you must be Shun Hasegawa I will be your duel examiner, the name is Johnny Suno now lets get this over with I got more kids on the list to fail." he said while taking out his duel pad and putting on his duel gazer. "Fine but don't be disappointed when I'm on the list of passing students" Shun said putting on his duel gazer.

**Duel**  
**Shun:8000  
Johnny:8000**

"I summon out Abyss soldier in attack mode (Atk/1800 Def/1300)and set two cards and it's your move" Shun declared as he summon out a fish monster with a trident spear and two facedown cards.

"Oh a fish deck huh lets see your little fishes beat this guy,I draw and I summon out Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode (Atk/2000 Def/100) and I attack your fish face monster with Ingrown fang"he yelled as the four armed white monster attacked the fish monster with it's fangs.

**Shun:7800  
Johnny:8000**

"I will set a card and end my turn" the examiner stated

"I draw and I summon Hammer Shark in attack mode (Atk/1700 Def/1500) and I use his effect to change his level from 4 to 3 to special summon a level 3 or lower water monster from my hand and I choose to summon Shark Sticker in defense mode (Atk/200 Def/1000),next I overlay Hammer Shark with my Shark Sticker to build the overlay network to Xyz Summon! Black Ray Lancer (Atk/2100 Def/600).Now attack his Warwolf with Shimmering Spear Slash" The black armored monster attacked with it's red spear and slash the warwolf down the middle.

**Shun:7800**  
**Johnny:7900**

"And with that I end my turn"Shun said

"Not bad kid but your gonna have to do better then that" Johnny said as he drew his card and examined his hand."I think I'm just gonna end my turn" he said.

"Huh what is he planning "shun had thought as he drew his card "I normal summon Saber Shark in attack mode (Atk/1600 Def/1200) and I attack with Saber Shark and Black Ray Lancer ".

"Well for Black Ray Lancer attack I will use my facedown defense draw so I get to draw a card and I don't take damage from your xyz monster."The proctor had stated as he drew his card from his trap.

**Shun:7800  
Johnny:6300**

"Fine I'm done back to you "Shun said

Johnny drew his card and started smiling"Well kid the today is not your lucky day I get to summon my ace monster,first I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight (Atk/1800 Def/1600) but I'm not gonna stop there I activate the spell from my hand Release Restrain which allows me to tribute the iron knight to special summon Gearfried The Swordmaster (Atk /2600 Def/2200)"he states as his Iron Knight armor broke apart and a strong man with long black hair came out of the armor."Now I equip him with Axe Of Despair which boost his attack points by 1000 making him 3600 and that is not all his effect allows me to destroy one monster on your field and I choose Black Ray Lancer"he shouted as his axe carrying warrior send a shockwave at Black Ray Lancer destroying him "Now I attack Saber Shark with Master Axe Slash!"he declared as his monster went charging in.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Poseidon Wave which negates the attack and gives you 800 points of damage for every fish monster I have and I have one meaning you take damage"Shun declared as a wave came and pushed Gearfried away from his monster.

**Shun:7800  
Johnny:5500**

"That move won't save you from my ace monster " the proctor had bragged"I end my turn"

"Fine my turn"Shun said as he drew his card "First I summon Double-Fin Shark in attack mode (Atk/1000 Def/1200) and use his effect to special summon my Hammer Shark form my grave,then I overlay these 3 monster to construct the overlay network to xyz summon the savage predator of the deep my ace monster Number 32: Shark Drake (Atk/2800 Def/2100),next I use my Aqua Jets from my hand to boost his attack points by 1000 and I will attack your Swordmaster with Deep Sea Destruction"Shun said as his Shark Drake bit into the Swordmaster leg.

"About time you summon me Shun"Shark Drake said as he was biting on Gearfried.

**Shun:7800  
Johnny:5300**

" My turn is done lets see you come back from that"Shun said proudly ignoring his ace monster remark.

"Aw man,I draw and summon Giant Orc in attack mode (Atk/2200 Def/0) and when I summon a monster I can Special summon Kagetokage (Atk/1100 Def/1500) and if you can do it I can do it too I overlay Giant Orc and Kagetokage to xyz summon Number 50: Blackship Of Corn (Atk/2100 Def/1500) and end my turn."the proctor said disappointed.

"Draw and I use the effect of Xyz Remora which lets me special summon him by detaching 2 xyz material from my shark drake and when I do I can special summon those two fish monsters back to the field in defense mode with their effect negate, so say hello to Hammer Shark and Saber Shark but these two won't be here for long since I'm overlaying them to xyz summon Bahamut Shark (Atk/2600 Def/2100) " Shun said as he summon out a big blue gill shark beast."Then I detach from him to special summon Number 47: Nightmare Shark (Atk/2000 Def/2000) from the extra deck but he also won't be staying because he will be used as an overlay unit for my Full Armored-Black ray in attack mode (Atk/2100 Def/600) and he gains 200 attack points for each overlay unit which is one meaning he is at 2300 attack points."he said as the armor lancer creature got ready to attack."Now time to finish you off"

"How even if you defeat my monster I will still have life points left"

"Oh no you won't show him why Shark Drake and attack his ship with Depth Bite"shun yelled

"You got it man"Shark Drake yelled as he took a huge bite of the hull of the ship

**Shun:7800  
Johnny:3600**

"Now to activate his effect by detaching an overlay unit I can bring back your monster in attack mode but it loses 1000 atk and he can attack again."

"What"Johnny said as his destroyed ship return back to the field damage and with 1100 attack points.

"Don't worry I will be attack with my Full Armored Lancer first ,now attack with Dark Lance"Shun shouted as his monster threw the dark lance at the ship destroying it.

**Shun:7800  
Johnny:1400**

"Now Shark Drake Finish him off with Shark Jet Slam" Shun exclaimed

"Now your talking "Shark Drake Yelled as he powered the aqua jets turbine speed and slammed at the exam proctor directly.

**Shun:7800  
Johnny:0  
Duel End**

"Wow man I was totally wrong about those fish especially that shark drake,congratulations young man you pass and welcome to dueling University."Johnny said as he shakes Shun's hand.

"Thanks Johnny it was a privilege to duel you"Shun said politely then ran to check if lily was in her exam match when someone walked to him.

"You Shun Hasegawa ."the mysterious figure said. He was a tall young man with white hair swept to one side wearing a wool biker jacket making him and black jeans which made him look intimating.

"Yeah who's asking"shun said sternly

"I'm Ace Mikazuki and the Assistant dean would Like to see you lets go."said Ace as he walked and Shun follows him not knowing that his choice could have drastic consequences.

**What will Happen To Shun in the next Chapter find out in the next chapter!**

**P.S let me know what you guys think of my Fanfiction and if you want me to continue and what I should improve on**


End file.
